Downtime
by SerenityWritesSlash
Summary: Sakura's been inking away, so Nozaki cuts her some slack with the help of some music. Drabble of fluff, oneshot. Sakura/Nozaki being dorks as usual.


**_A.N: I finally got around to marathoning the anime, so I wrote more of my precious dorks. I swear I'll write about another pairing one day...Maybe... _**

* * *

><p>Sakura was nearly finished inking for the day, only having to fix up Mamiko's uniform and a few of the backgrounds. She sighed happily as she looked over her completed work, satisfied with it.<p>

It was then she noticed Nozaki had moved to his stereo and had put in a CD. Curious, Sakura waited for whatever music was for the day; sometimes he listened to classical, sometimes he listened to pop, but Sakura was surprised by the sudden serenade of trumpets and pianos that flooded the room with sound. The music of the day was, apparently, _jazz._

"Huh, I've never heard this music on when you work." Sakura commented, smiling at Nozaki's variety of taste. "Do you like jazz, Nozaki-kun?"

"Not to work with," he said, turning from the speakers to look at her with a small, almost mischievous smile.

"Then why'd you put it on?" Sakura blinked, trying to figure out the meaning in his words.

Smooth jazz always played in the background for romantic scenes in movies, so of course she couldn't help but get carried away. She deflated a bit because this wasn't smooth jazz, it was more upbeat, roaring twenties era music.

"Simple," Nozaki got to his feet, brushing off his pantlegs. "To dance."

A pause, then: "_What?_"

And sure enough, Nozaki started to move with the beat, swinging his arms at his sides and jumping up and down. It was kind of silly to see him dance so weirdly, especially when he attempted the Charleston. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at him, clutching her sides.

"Nozaki-kun! You look ridiculous!" She said between whoops of giggles, and he grinned proudly.

He started kicking his legs up and doing disco moves, "That's the point!"

This went on for a few minutes before Sakura finally calmed down. "Why are you doing this, anyway?!" She asked, wiping the laugh induced tears from her eyes.

Nozaki shrugged, slowing his bad moves. "You looked like you needed a break. Come on, dance with me." He offered her his head, and Sakura immediately reddened.

"Really?" She looked at it, heart hammering. He nodded eagerly, and she couldn't help but smile at him. Nozaki was doing this for her, the least she could do was have some fun. _Now's your chance to show him your feminine charm, Chiyo!_ Sakura thought, and she grabbed hold of Nozaki's hand, letting him hoist her to her feet.

The trumpets were loud and constant, the upbeat rhythm making Sakura hop a bit as she got into the swinging moves that Nozaki was doing. Slowly, the music started to get to her, and her happiness bubbled over as she began to sway, waving her arms a little to the piano notes in the background. Nozaki watched her with fascination.

"You're pretty good at dancing," he commented, and Sakura blushed.

"W-Well you just have to get into it!" She stuttered, taking Nozaki by the arms. "Like this!" Sakura began to sway and hop, tugging him with her. After a few moves, he started moving his feet in time with hers.

"Like this?" He asked, and she grinned in approval, letting him go and seeing if they could stay in synch on their own.

It was pretty easy, the music started to pick up, and Sakura danced some more, throwing in one or two twirls. Noticing this, Nozaki tried to improvise his own moves, only to stumble and end up laughing with her.

An idea struck him, and as the piano solo kicked off, he seized Sakura by the waist and started spinning around the room, lifting her every few seconds and kicking out a foot. Sakura was laughing the whole time, her hands clinging to his shoulders.

"Nozaki-kun! Careful!" She giggled, bowing her forehead and accidentally bumping it against his own.

_Oh god, we're so close._ She froze, and suddenly the moment caught up with her. _I'm dancing with Nozaki-kun!_

They made eye contact, and Sakura's pulse went nuts. With a crooked smile, Nozaki spun her once again and then set her on the ground. "You ready to get back to work?" He asked, out of breath. It was somewhat disappointing.

Of course the moment had ended, and Sakura sighed, her heart relieved. "Yeah. Thanks for the break, Nozaki-kun!"

"Don't mention it," he hummed, "I've never danced with anyone before, now that I think about it."

"Me neither!" Sakura admitted, biting her lip. "It was fun!"

He nodded, getting back in his seat and picking up his pencil. Sakura took her pens again and started her beta work, and all was silent for a few minutes.

Then Nozaki turned to her, "...Want to keep dancing?" He looked hopeful, and Sakura couldn't have been happier to hear his words.

"Yes, please!"

They didn't get much work done that day, after all.


End file.
